


Pokemon mal echt

by Cate_K1812



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir sehen Pokemon mal realistisch. Ash; 10 Jahre alt; Reise grade begonnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon mal echt

Ash: "Ich bin jetzt schon 10 Jahre alt. Mein Pokemon Pikatchu ist auf Level fünf. Zwar verstehen wir uns noch nicht so gut, aber das wird schon noch. Ich habe den Neffen von Professor Eich und schon zwei andere Trainer besiegt. Ok. Das eine war n fünf Jähriges Kind, aber egal. Ich werde der Allerbeste PokemonTrainer der Welt werden und niemand kann mich besiegen. Nicht war Pikatchu?"  
Pikatchu etwas gelangweilt: "Pika Pika."  
Ash schaut sich begeistert um. Er erblickt einen Mann und einen Frau und ein Mauzi, die zwei Trainer beim Kampf beobachten.  
Ash: "Hey! Ihr da!"  
Die drei drehen sich zu Ash um.  
Jessy: "James! Schau nur! Ein Pikatchu!"  
James: "Du hast recht Jessy."  
Mauzi: "Damit werden wir die Lieblinge des Bosses!"  
Ash: "Ich habe keine Ahnung von was ihr redet. Aber ich fordere euch zum Kampf heraus! Denn ich werde der Pokemonmeister werden!"  
Jessy, James und Mauzi schauen sich an. Jessy tritt an Ash heran und schaut auf ihn herunter. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken triff sie ihm in die Kronjuwelen.  
Ash quietscht auf und klappt zusammen: "Genau in die Masterbälle!"  
Pikatchu lacht: "Pika Pikatchu!"  
Mauzi: "Hey Pikatchu. Willst du nicht mit uns kommen?"  
Piktchu dreht sich trotzig weg: "Pika!"  
James geht in die Hocke und zieht einen Kecks aus der Tasche: "Guck mal Pikatchu. Ich habe eine Kecks für dich."  
Pikatchu guckt James erfreut an "Pika Piktchu!"  
Er springt zu James herüber und auf seinen Arm und knabbert den Kecks.  
Ash stöhnend vom Boden aus: "Aber Pikatchu. Wir wollten doch für immer Kumpel bleiben."  
Pikatchu springt von James' Arm und setzt Donnerblitz auf Ash ein. Er springt wieder zu James.  
Jessy: "So ein kleiner Junge wie du, hat doch keine Chance gegen uns. Team Rocket."  
Team Rocket geht mit Pikatchu. 

Damit ist Ashes Story jetzt zuende. Oder zumindest nicht mehr so wie im Original. Aber egal. So wäre es wohl gelaufen, wenn Pokemon nur etwas autentischer wäre. :P 

Hoffe das ht euch gefallen. :X

**Author's Note:**

> Das is nur n Joke. Wisst ihr hoffenlich XD


End file.
